


The Hug(s) TM

by alisayamin (sh_04e)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, Gen, Hogwarts Forbidden Forest, Hufflepuff & Slytherin Inter-House Friendships, Hufflepuff Shiro, Hug Therapy for Shiro's Favourite Slytherin, Hugs, Inferi, It gets dark, Keith doesn't mind, Kidnapping, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Portkeys, Sheith Secret Santa 2018, Shiro hugs the negativity out of Keith, Slytherin Keith, Spells & Enchantments, Team as Family, Transfiguration (Harry Potter), like so serious, this is pre-sheith cuz they're not really dating? Just really really really close friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-20 05:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17016882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sh_04e/pseuds/alisayamin
Summary: “What did Keith do this time?”Without looking up from her book, Pidge said, “He almost hexed James.”Lance raised an eyebrow. “And Shiro’s solution is to what? Hug it out of him?”“Best solution so far,” Hunk proudly stated.Lance cocked his head. “Does this mean we have to hug him every time he wants to hex someone?”Keith glared at him. “Hug me and find out what happens.”“Shhhhh” Shiro hushed him as he continued hugging Keith and rocking them. Keith’s glare immediately softened.“Wow, it actually works.” Lance stared at them in awe.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Sheith Secret Santa 2018 for [captaintimber on tumblr!](https://captaintimber.tumblr.com) I hope you like it!!!!
> 
> (Yes I know, I wrote a Hogwarts AU for last year's Sheith SS. Let's see if it'll be a 3-year streak next year XD Anyway, all paladins' ages are closer than in canon)
> 
> Shiro - Hufflepuff 5th year  
> Matt - Ravenclaw 5th year  
> Keith - Slytherin 4th year  
> Lance - Gryffindor 4th year  
> Hunk - Hufflepuff 4th year  
> Allura - Ravenclaw 4th year  
> Pidge - Slytherin 3rd year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For context sake, there was a war between the wizardry world and the Galras. With the help of the Blade of Marmora, they managed to defeat the Galras and as a sign of peace, they enrolled Keith (galra-wizard hybrid) into Hogwarts.

 

Lance rushed down the staircase, jumping onto the moving ones because they were too slow. “Hurry up, Hunk!”

“Sorry sorry! I’m coming!”

Although meals were held in the Great Hall, they rarely ate lunch there. Eating outside near the lake was much more fun anyway (unless it was raining).

“Sorry we’re late!” Lance shouted as he approached the big tree where he and his friends usually sat under for lunch. He plopped down between Matt and Pidge and immediately saw how Shiro was hugging Keith from behind and rocking side to side in front of them.

“What did Keith do this time?”

Without looking up from her book, Pidge said, “He almost hexed James.”

Lance raised an eyebrow. “And Shiro’s solution is to what? Hug it out of him?”

Matt gestured to Shiro and Keith again, as though the notion was not a ridiculous solution.

Then again, when Lance properly looked, Shiro had his cheek mushed against Keith’s and his arms completely trapped Keith in a fierce hug. Shiro was smiling widely while Keith just looked deadpan. But if one truly knew Keith, they would know that that was his perfectly contempt expression, meaning he rather enjoyed being hugged at that moment.

“Best solution so far,” Hunk proudly stated.

Lance cocked his head. “Does this mean we have to hug him every time he wants to hex someone?”

Keith glared at him. “Hug me and find out what happens.”

“Shhhhh” Shiro hushed him as he continued hugging Keith and rocking them. Keith’s glare immediately softened.

“Wow, it actually works.” Lance stared at them in awe.

Allura cooed. “I think they’re adorable.”

Then they all started eating while reading or chatting lightly.

Shiro had stopped hugging Keith but his arms were wrapped loosely around Keith’s waist and his chin was resting on Keith’s shoulder. Keith started eating the morsels of some roasted beef he had packed away from the Great Hall. And when Shiro showed no sign of letting him go, Keith started feeding him too like it was the most casual thing.

“You two are disgustingly sweet.” Pidge said out loud without any actual disgust.

While Hunk was eating a chocolate puff he had snuck from the kitchens earlier that morning, he directed the group to a new subject. “Hey what do you guys think about the transfiguration competition?”

Lance smirked. “I’m already participating.”

“Me too!” Allura exclaimed excitedly.

“Boring.” Pidge flipped a page.

Matt nudged his sister’s leg. “You’re just saying that cuz they banned you from entering.”

Pidge flipped her brother off. “Can we talk about something else? I rather not discuss about a competition that was specifically designed to piss me off.”

“Do you want a hug?” Hunk held his arms wide open.

“Do I look like a Keith to you?”

They all laughed at Keith’s affronted expression.

“Okay.” Lance changed the subject. “How was everyone’s holiday?”

 

* * *

 

(Two weeks later)

Keith held up Shiro’s checklist. “Hug enchantment?”

“Check.”

“Fireproof charms?”

“Check.”

“Smiling image of a stuffed phoenix in your head?”

“Check.”

Keith put the parchment down and looked around the forest clearing they were in. “Conducting an experimental transfiguration in the middle of the forbidden forest?”

“Check!”

“Why the forest?”

“We’re not allowed to conduct experiments in the classrooms.”

“So we’re in the forest because… the rules didn’t say anything about experimenting here.”

“Yeah.”

“This is dangerous, Shiro.”

“Then why’d you come out here with me?”

“You really think I’m gonna let you go in this alone?”

Shiro looked to Keith with a fond look in his eyes and a wide smile.

Keith rolled his eyes. “Just get on with it.”

 

* * *

 

(Literally 5 minutes later)

“This was a bad idea. Bad bad _bad_ idea!” Shiro huffed as he ran, avoiding the trees.

“THIS WAS _YOUR_ IDEA!” Keith shouted back.

Both of them were shouting as they were being chased by the abomination that Shiro had transfigured. For some reason, the stuffed phoenix Shiro made was in flames and was flying through the air with them as its target. Since they wanted to avoid starting a forest fire, they were just circling the clearing, hoping the phoenix ran out of juice.

 

* * *

 

(Meanwhile, in a soundproof library niche)

“Are we even talking about the same theory here?” Lance crossed his arms. “There’s no such thing as Light magic and Dark magic! Magic is Magic, Allura!”

Pidge sighed. “Guys, can you not?” She gestured to her open books and 5 feet long parchment. “Studying here!”

Allura gaped at Lance before firing her response. “Oh excuse me! Are you actually saying that the categories of magic we’ve spent our whole lives learning is false? How can you say there’s no such thing as Light and Dark magic! What do you call the killing curse then?!”

“ _Magic!_ ” Lance flailed his arms.

“How can you just _say_ that?!”

“Is it really dark magic then? Is that what you want me to say? What if you wanted to euthanize a dying griffin?!”

“Guys!” Pidge almost shouted. “Seriously, I really wanna get this done, so can you please-“

Hunk burst through the secret entrance of their hideout. “Keith and Shiro went into the forbidden forest-“

Pidge threw her quill away. “Apparently _bloody_ not-“

“-and they may have set fire to it.” Hunk finished.

Matt was already _accio_ -ing his coat and shaking his head and muttering curses under his breath. You’d think having a Slytherin like Keith would reduce Shiro’s adventurous schemes. The only good to come out from that relationship was literally their inability to separate and fierce protectiveness of one another. So at least they all knew Shiro was safe with Keith around even if he was burning the forest down.  

“Did you tell the staff yet?” Allura asked.

Hunk shook his head. “No, Keith just said the forest _might_ be burning if they’re not back in half an hour. It’s been thirty-five minutes.”

“Small mercies.” Lance huffed. “We’ll tell them after we confirm the forest is actually on fire.”

 

* * *

 

When the stuffed phoenix showed no sign of slowing down and started to _freaking breathe out_ flames, Keith concentrated on his innate elemental magic.

His mother’s words echoed in his head. _“Look for the core, Keith. When elements are involved, there’s always a core.”_

He felt for the core of the transfigured doll and—damn it, how much magic did Shiro _put_ into the damn thing?

Once Keith’s magic fully grasped the fiery core of the stuffed phoenix, he grabbed Shiro and pushed him to the ground. “GET DOWN!” He quickly turned to face the flying doll and reached out with his palms. Using his own core, Keith absorbed the fire from the phoenix and reduced its blazing core to a mere ember.

Keith fell to his knees as the doll lost its flames and dropped to the ground. Both he and Shiro stared at the abomination from hell for a few quiet seconds.

“That was…” Keith finished with “amazing” at the same time as Shiro said “incredible”. They looked to each other and burst out laughing. That was how their friends eventually found them. The stinging hexes and lectures were worth it.

In the commotion, Keith picked up the stuffed phoenix and brought it back with him.

Later that day, Shiro tried his best to fix the doll but the mixture of spells and enchantments ultimately made it useless.

Shiro sadly stared at the doll on their work table. “Sorry Keith... I wanted to make it for you. In case I’m not there to always hug you.”

Keith kept the damn doll.

 

* * *

 

A lot of the students taunted Keith because of his blood. And most of them used his father “A poor excuse for a wizard who fraternized with the enemy (his mother)” as their strongest jibe. Add to that, Keith was a Slytherin. He was quite literally, the perfect target. Keith’s short temper made it worse because he would retaliate almost immediately most of the times. Most of his friends didn’t even blame him. Some of the insults should be worthy of being suspended for a few days at least.

So when Hunk and Pidge caught a familiar group of Keith’s bullies cornering him, they quickly made their way to him. It’s a wonder how no one was dead by Keith’s wand yet.

It looked like it was going to be another thunderous exchange of spells by the time Pidge and Hunk made it. They could feel the smoky presence of Keith’s magic seeping everywhere.

“Get lost shit heads!” Pidge shouted, getting straight into the fray.

Hunk tried to get in Keith’s line of vision. “Keith, you gotta calm your magic, man!”

The bullies probably just realized their mistake at provoking a quiet Keith. Keith had been silent the entire time, reigning in his anger because- an image of Shiro’s smile flickered in Keith’s peripheral. His magic had built along with his anger. It usually diffused after a few spells were tossed but this time, Keith’s magic whipped in the air, snapping in the direction of the bullies but significantly missing Hunk and Pidge. The group of boys were tossed across a distance but appeared mostly unharmed.

Hunk and Pidge stared at them and then at Keith. It was the first time Keith’s magic diffused so… docilely.

Keith only said “Shiro” before he left the vicinity.

Pidge quickly snapped out of her awed trance and pulled Hunk to follow Keith. An angry Keith was a walking hazard. However, they didn’t expect to follow Keith to the 5th year charms class and practically pull Shiro out of it.

“Keith? What’s wrong?” Shiro had asked worriedly.

“Hug me.”

“…umm…” Shiro turned to look at Hunk and Pidge with a tilt of his head before taking a closer look at Keith. The Slytherin was visibly shaking. “..Sure.. But are you oka-“

“Just hug me before I hex someone!”

Shiro instantly had his arms around Keith’s smaller frame. And like magic, the tension in Keith’s body melted away. Keith let out a shaky sigh and pressed his face into Shiro’s robes.

“You’re okay.” Shiro assured him. “You’re okay, Keith.”

Eventually, Keith answered quietly, “Yeah.”

Shiro didn’t find out what happened until dinner. Pidge and Hunk wisely did not give out any names no matter how kindly Shiro asked for them. Hunk because he knew how protective Shiro was of Keith and didn’t want him to do anything he’d regret. Pidge because she had her own revenge to enact.

 

* * *

 

They were all lounging on comfy couches and chaise lounges in the Room of Requirement when Allura and Hunk overheard-

Keith casually asked, “You remember that 6th year that kept on beating the bludger at you in quidditch?”

Shiro shrugged. “Yeah why?”

“What if he disappeared?”

Both Allura and Hunk turned with wide eyes to where Keith and Shiro were sitting.

Shiro noticed their stare so he softly replied, “We’ll talk about it later.” And proceeded to pull Keith into a hug (who grumbled but relented).

“What did he mean by ‘later’?” Allura whispered to Hunk.

“I have no idea and I kinda don’t want to know.”

Pidge chuckled. “I do~!”

They did not dignify Pidge with an answer because they really really really didn’t want to know.

Meanwhile, Keith had to shuffle so that Shiro could give him a proper hug, thus dropping his bag onto the floor. Something rolled out and Shiro noticed that it was the failed phoenix doll he had transfigured. The doll seemed life-like as it righted itself to a sitting position.

“You kept that?”

Keith, comfortably seated in the V of Shiro’s legs with Shiro’s arms hugging him, answered in an obvious manner, “You made it for me. What was I supposed to do? Throw it away?”

“Oh Keith…” Shiro gave Keith an extra tight hug because he was so touched.

Matt looked at the doll with interest. “Nice work. What else does it do?”

Keith gestured at the doll that was already looking up at Matt. The stuffed phoenix held out its cute wings, adorably asking for a hug.

Matt got off his seat and crouched down in front of the doll. “Awww Shiro enchanted it to give you hugs? That’s so sweet-“ Matt was about to hug the stuffed phoenix but it suddenly combusted before he could touch it. “AAAAAAH!”

“Actually it spontaneously sets itself on fire every time you try to hug it,” Shiro supplied helpfully.

Lance and Matt screech, “WHY?!”

Both Shiro and Keith shrug.

“Wait.” Pidge lifted her hand. “Why isn’t any of your stuff on fire? You kept it in your bag.”

“I fireproofed everything inside.”

“You… fireproofed. Everything. Because you wanted to keep a spontaneously combustible enchanted doll. That Shiro made. And you just what? Bring it everywhere?” Pidge’s frown turned into a flat look. “You do, don’t you?”

There should be something wrong with that but Keith nodded as though there wasn’t. The doll finally stopped burning and it looked as though it was never on fire in the first place.

They all learned to accept the doll. Though there were still occasional screams when the doll suddenly burst into flames, they had to admit, aside from its pyrolytic tendencies, the stuffed phoenix was adorable. It wouldn’t win the transfiguration competition but it won their hearts.

 

* * *

 

Although the doll had its flaws, Shiro did not regret making it. Ultimately because it was funny and the best prank ever but also because it protected Keith somewhat. As a prefect, Shiro had a duty to break fights and was allowed to take points. Occasionally, he would run into a fight involving Keith, at least once a day. And Keith would always be the one at fault because every other house were vindictive towards Slytherin even if Keith wasn’t the instigator.

One evening however, Shiro came to stop a fight and the students who probably attacked Keith said that Keith cast a huge fire spell at them.

But Keith shrugged and said, “No I didn’t.”

“Yes you did!”

Surprisingly, James was the one who stepped forward and sternly pointed out, “No, he didn’t. He just threw you a doll.”

The other students looked offended and when they looked back to where they saw the huge ball of fire hit the wall, they saw a cute phoenix doll on the ground.

“But.. But-“

Shiro smirked. “Well. I can hardly take points if all he did was throw a doll at you guys.”

The spectators who were present laughed at the students as they flushed in embarrassment and fled the scene.

After a few more similar incidents, everyone knew to avoid Keith and his fireball-doll tactic.

 

* * *

 

(Another evening in the Room of Requirement)

Lance frowned at the stupid doll.

Matt sighed. “Why do you even bother trying to hug the damn thing?”

“Cuz it’s cute! Look at it!”

The doll was staring up at Lance with its adorable eyes and its cute little wings were held up, practically begging to be hugged.

Pidge scoffed. “Yeah it’s cute but you know what happens when you hug it.”

Lance pouted. “But _what if_ , just this ooooooone time, it doesn’t actually go up in flames?”

Matt dramatically gestured to the doll in a ‘go ahead’ manner.

Lance did. The doll combust. Lance screamed. The Holt siblings laughed.

“IT’S NOT FAIR. How is it that Shiro made it so cute?!” Lance accusingly pointed his forefinger to Shiro.

Keith chuckled. “I had to redraw the design 12 times before Shiro chose that one.”

Pidge perked up from her seat. “You draw?”

Shiro proudly ruffled Keith’s hair. “He’s amazing.”

As Shiro coaxed Keith to take out his drawing book, Lance glared at the doll who was asking yet again, for another hug.

Lance screamed at least two more times that night.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't read chapter 2 if you don't want to read about the inferi, kidnapping and basically sheith in danger!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone is always out there who wants to 'cleanse' the school from Galra blood.

(A few weeks later)

It should be strange, Keith thought. That the stuffed phoenix doll would be the one thing to save them. He could feel hysterical laughter bubbling from his throat.

It started with a stupid letter meant for Keith. The Blade of Marmora had warned him that their enemies from the previous war would always be targeting him because he was a half-breed; a galra and a wizard – a traitor for both sides. So yes, back to the letter. Keith rarely got any letters because the Marmora didn’t practice such way of communication. That should have been an indication that something wasn’t right.

His friends were so excited that they started _touching_ the damn thing. It didn’t help that there was a Winter Ball just before Christmas break so everyone thought some girl had gained the courage to ask Keith to be their partner. The letter ended up being torn open and it flew over grabby hands until it landed in Shiro’s.

Shiro was smiling at the words of the letter but then his eyes started to became glassy. Keith didn’t hesitate to jump across the table. He knew what was going to happen. He knew what the letter was, what it could be. Keith touched Shiro and the letter just in time before he felt the telltale warping sensation of a portkey.  

Keith felt himself land on a hard rocky surface. It was dark and cold wherever he was. After painstakingly peeling himself from the damp ground, he concluded that he was in a cave of some sort. He felt… strangely weak. It was as though- Keith gasped and clutched his chest. His elemental core was blocked. It was there but he couldn’t access it. The damn letter was more than just a portkey. Suddenly, Keith remembered Shiro.

He turned and started feeling around for the Hufflepuff. Keith found Shiro just a few feet away from him but Shiro’s body was limp. “Shiro? Shiro!”

That _damn_ letter. Shiro had read it and whatever it was probably put him in some sort of sleep trance. Keith was about to test a _lumos_ spell when he heard the ominous sound of water splashes. He felt the hair on his skin rise. There was a splatter of something wet on the cave ground and it was coming towards them. Keith turned to the source of the sound and shakily raised his wand.

“ _Lumos_ ,” he whispered.

He nearly screamed at the sight right in front him; a rotting corpse that had a few strands of hair, missing an eyeball and peeled skin that revealed teeth and various parts of the skull, _limping towards him._ Keith instinctually kicked it away from him and grabbed Shiro to drag him away from the creature. He didn’t know where he was going so he shined his wand towards his surroundings. 

Keith would never be able to describe the gut-wrenching fear he felt as his wand properly lit up the cave, showing him exactly where he was and what he was surrounded by. Both Shiro and he were on a lone island in the middle of an underground lake. And slowly emerging from the edge of the water were an army of inferi. Whoever planned this, they wanted Keith dead. They wanted him unconscious and without his elemental magic core to fight off hundreds of inferius on his own.

He turned and turned, pointing his wand everywhere, looking for an exit but there was none. Keith could hear his heartbeat in his head. Trapped. They were trapped here.

Keith reached for Krolia’s necklace around his neck and pleaded for her help. The necklace warmed in his palm – signifying her response. With the lack of magical reserve from his fire core, he could barely cast a fiendfyre. Keith was feeling lightheaded already just keeping the _lumos_ spell lit. He looked down to Shiro and let out a shuddering breath. “We’re not dying here. Not today.”

Keith braced all he had and casted fiendfyre. He promptly collapsed beside Shiro, panting harshly. The fire danced into various majestic creatures and began to lick and destroy the first few rows of inferi from the edge of the island. It looked hopeful at first but more and more kept on surfacing from the lake. The light from the flames was already starting to burn out. It wouldn’t last, Keith knew that and he was _terrified._

He held Shiro’s unconscious body in his arms, feeling helpless and lost. He clutched Shiro’s robes till his knuckles turned white. Panic was began to seep into his mind. The Marmora wouldn’t make it on time. Even he didn’t know how far out he was.

Then, he felt warmth from his side. Keith looked down and noticed he had his bag with him. Right. He had rushed from an extra lesson instead of from the common room. He had his bag with him during dinner. And his bag would warm up intermittently because-

Keith laughed because he couldn’t help it. Of course it would be the damn doll. He took it out and smiled at its cute face. One more spell. Just one more spell.

“ _Engorgio_ ,” Keith casted. His vision swayed for a few seconds but he already knew the spell had worked.

The doll grew magnificently in size and so did its core. Keith could feel it. What was an ember before was back to its blazing core. Keith may not be able to access his own core but the doll acted as its own conduit and _it burned._

Keith was not certain what happened but he could smell burning flesh and hear inhuman screams. He held onto Shiro, shielded him from the swatting limbs of the inferius that got too close and from the flames of their giant stuffed phoenix. Keith’s last thought before he slowly slipped away was hoping that their giant doll would be okay. He’d still like to keep it.

 

* * *

 

Shiro woke up in the infirmary with a pounding headache and a bucket load of confusion. He groaned as he sat up. The matron was immediately by his side.

“You’re finally awake young man!”

Shiro blinked his eyes. “What do you mean by ‘finally’?”

“It’s been two days since that fiasco! You should be right as rain in a few minutes. You can go on straight to the hall I reckon. I’m sure your friends would love to fill you in.”

“Oh… Okay.”

True to her word, Shiro felt perfectly fine in under five minutes. He redressed in his robes and was about to leave when the door to the infirmary opened and-

“Madam? Can I-“

Shiro froze. Keith was there at the door but- There was a scar on the side of his face and he looked awful, as though he hadn’t slept in days. He looked smaller somehow too. “Keith?”

Keith just stared at Shiro at first. But then his stance shifted and Shiro suddenly found himself with an armful of the Slytherin. Keith was hugging Shiro and it felt _so wrong_. Because Shiro was the one who initiated their hugs, not the other way around. Something had happened, something big and Shiro had missed it because Keith was shaking and he was gripping Shiro’s back so tightly. It was even more telling because Keith had never hugged him back no matter how much he liked Shiro’s hugs.

“You’re awake,” Keith muffled into Shiro’s robe.

“Yeah…” Shiro hugged Keith back just as fiercely. “I’m here.”

 

* * *

 

The Great Hall was… subdued. But the students were still allowed to sit anywhere so Shiro counted that as a win. His friends greeted him enthusiastically.

Lance pouted. “Wow Shiro, way to play favourites between us!”

“What do you mean?”

Allura smiled kindly. “All of us regularly checked up on you to be there for you when you woke up. It was Keith’s first visit just now and-“ She gestured towards him.

“Why was it your first-“ Shiro had turned to Keith but saw that the Slytherin had dozed off on the table.

The mood around the table turned somber. Matt sighed. “Keith just got up this afternoon. We only got the full story a few minutes before he went to fetch you.”

“What happened?” Shiro asked seriously.

Pidge put down her fork and began retelling. “Assuming you don’t remember, Keith received a letter two days ago. We joked around thinking it was from a girl but then you read it and next thing we knew, both of you disappeared and the castle went out.”

“What?”

“Literally. All the charms, jinxes and wards around Hogwarts went down. Someone toyed with them. Someone within the castle. And during that chaos, the school couldn’t focus on you and Keith. Krolia told us that if Keith hadn’t portkeyed with you, he would have been with an army of inferi. Alone.” Pidge let Shiro digest that before continuing. “Because of you, Keith didn’t give up. He managed to call the Marmora for help and even though his elemental magic core was blocked, he managed to hold them back with…” Pidge gestured to Hunk.

Hunk chuckled and held up Keith’s bag towards Shiro. The Hufflepuff opened the bag with a suspicious look and then he smiled as he peeked inside. He pieced it together. The only thing that could defeat an inferius was fire. Shiro took out the stuffed phoenix from Keith’s bag and put it on the table. “You’re kidding.”

“Nope!” Lance popped the ‘p’ for emphasis. “Your stupid doll saved both your asses.”

“So it just… what? Hugged all the inferi and burned them?”

Matt laughed. “Yeah it did, after Keith _engorgio_ -ed it.”

“As amazing as that is…” Shiro frowned. “That doesn’t explain how I helped. I didn’t fight any inferi. Heck, I don’t remember anything.”

Hunk spoke up. “That letter Keith got was actually meant to knock him out. But you read it so you got knocked out instead.”

Allura grimly explained further. “Had you not intercepted.. Not only would Keith have been alone in a cave that was resistant to all fire elementalists, but he would have been unconscious and killed by the inferi without a trace. If it weren’t for you, Keith wouldn’t be conscious to call Krolia for help. And that doll would have never existed. The crux of the matter is, whoever broke the wards and sent that letter… purposely wanted him to die there.”

That last sentence, more than anything, stirred something inside Shiro. They attacked Keith from Hogwarts, a place that had become Keith’s second home. A place where he should have been safe, not portkeyed out by some letter to his deathbed. All for what? Because of his blood? His mother? They wanted Keith to die by _inferi_. Shiro clenched his fists so tightly, he almost drew blood.

Stuck in his own head and anger, Shiro didn’t notice when Keith stirred awake beside him. In a completely uncharacteristically move, Keith reached out and pulled Shiro towards him after seeing Shiro’s unblinking glare (an expression Keith knew Shiro only reserved for when he was truly pissed off). The previously hushed Great Hall became eerily silent when they all saw Keith hug Shiro awkwardly. He was shorter than Shiro so the Hufflepuff had to bow down for Keith to squish Shiro’s face to his shoulder.

“…Keith?”

“Shhhh.” Keith responded as how Shiro had once did to him. He was trying to banish Shiro’s murderous thoughts the same way Shiro always did for him.

And Shiro couldn’t help it, he laughed. He loved Keith with all his heart and he hoped other people could see why. Once the hug was over (because Shiro assured Keith that his bad thoughts were gone), their group of friends exchanged knowing looks. Something like the letter and the inferi would never happen again. They’d make sure of it. Next time, they would be prepared.

The stuffed phoenix that had been placed on the table conveniently burst to flames after a few female students tried to respond to the phoenix’s inviting hugs. The screams echoing the Great Hall put smiles on all their faces.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These children deserve all them hugs hahaha I hope you liked it! I may not read the Harry Potter books but I do appreciate writing / reading Hogwarts AU ^w^
> 
> P/S: Keith's elemental magical core is sort of fused with his own magical core so blocking one of them is practically blocking all of his magic. Also, the idea of destroying the school wards was taken from various HP fanfics I read in which there were something like magical stones that kept the wards up and if you destroy the stones, you destroy the wards.


End file.
